


Bucky and Steve Go Wild

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [50]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Fun, M/M, Recreation, Relaxation, Rock Climbing, outdoors, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Some relaxation in the wild with Bucky and Steve -- rock climbing and relaxing by the river. :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Bucky and Steve Go Wild

"We were always such City boys in the old days." 

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't relax in the country if we want to!" 

"Clean air, clean water, fun rocks to climb -- nothing world-shaking hanging in the balance." 

"Yeah, it's good to just lay back and watch the river go by." 


End file.
